


Spin the Bottle

by emmeeoz



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, DISCLAIMER ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE BI/PAN/POLY/ACE/ARO, M/M, NONE OF THEM ARE STRAIGHT OR JUST GAY, One Shot, Ryden, Spin the Bottle, this is just really gay pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeeoz/pseuds/emmeeoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's drunken dorm parties always ended up with a group of guys sitting around playing some game better suited to a middle school sleepover.<br/>This time, it was spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

Pete's drunken dorm parties always ended up with a group of guys sitting around playing some game better suited to a middle school sleepover.  
This time, it was spin the bottle.  
Ryan swore that Gabe was the worst person he knew for suggesting it, also fuck Pete for going along with it wholeheartedly.  
Pete knew damn well why Ryan had paled at the suggestion, but dragged him in anyway.  
Travie placed an empty Smirnoff bottle in the middle of the circle and asked who wanted to go first. Gabe waved his hand in the air eagerly, grinning. Everyone else laughed or rolled their eyes as he spun. It landed on Pete, which seemed fitting. The two men leaned forward, Gabe grabbed Pete around the back of his neck and kissed him hard. A wolf whistle from some pretty, brown haired person that Ryan... didn't know. Ryan laughed, rolling his eyes.  
They went around the circle, Beckett next, then Jon, Travie, some kid he heard being called Sisky, Pete's friend Patrick... Until they reached Ryan.  
He laughed, shaking his head. "Not for me, I'm just here to watch."  
An outburst of complaints.  
"I had to kiss Andy!"  
"Come on, you're in the circle already."  
"Ross, if you don't spin, I'm gonna kiss you myself." Pete said finally, and Ryan weighed his options.  
His eyes landed on that cute brunet, who had been silent. They were fiddling with their hair and pretending not to pay attention.  
"Fine." Ryan sighed, reaching forward. He spun, and it landed between Beckett and Patrick. He frowned, "Do I..."  
"Kiss both!" Pete grinned.  
"No, that's not how it goes." Spencer rolled his eyes, lips curved up. "Spin again, Ry."  
Ryan nodded, relieved. He spun again, and it landed on Beckett. Most everyone laughed, and Ryan leaned over and kissed him. Gabe whistled, and Ryan pulled away, ruffling Will's hair. He sat back and the game proceeded. He locked eyes with the brunet for a moment, who seemed somewhat disappointed. Ryan raised one eyebrow, lips tugging upwards. The kid just smirked.  
"Bren!" Pete said, snapping the kid out of their and Ryan's... thing. "Brendon, it's your turn, dude." Ryan hadn't realized they'd made their way nearly halfway around the circle.  
The brunet, apparently named Brendon, leaned in and spun. It landed on Pete. "This is totally fucking rigged."  
"You have to, it's the rules."  
Brendon rolled their eyes. They kissed Pete, just long enough to be acceptable, and muttered something about things being rigged. The game went on until they'd made their way around the circle. The party went on, music loud and drinks being refilled.  
Ryan decided to go outside, get a drink and some space away from the crowded dorm room. He sat on the steps, solo cup in hand.  
"Want some company?"  
Ryan turned, finding that kid from the game behind him, holding a mostly empty beer bottle. "Uh, sure."  
The person sat next to him. "I'm Brendon. Um, he, him."  
"Ryan, also he, him."  
Brendon nodded, finishing off his beer. "You go here right?"  
Ryan nodded, "Philosophy major. You?"  
"Yeah, music major."  
"Cool, what sort of stuff do you listen to?"  
They started talking about music and books and joked about starting a band and Ryan finished his drink.  
As Brendon spoke, he used his hands a lot, Ryan noticed.  
When Brendon gestured once, he knocked the bottle sideways. It landed pointing at Ryan's thigh.  
Brendon laughed, "looks like I've gotta kiss you now."  
Ryan laughed too, "Hey, it's the rules." But he felt as if someone had decided to knit his intestines into a scarf. He clenched his fist.  
"I'm gonna kiss you, if you don't stop me."  
Ryan grinned, shrugging. "Don't bluff, then."  
Brendon laughed again and kissed him.  
Both were still smiling.  
It was funny, until it wasn't.  
Ryan put a hand behind Brendon's head, Brendon's arm slid around his waist. Ryan's lips parted, Brendon kissed him deeper and pushed the bottle out of the space between them. Ryan smiled and leaned against him until they were lying down.  
Gabe catcalled at them, probably not realizing it was even them specifically. They flipped him off, and Brendon pulled away, asking where Ryan's room was.  
Ryan grinned and told him, and their game of spin the bottle became a round of seven minutes in heaven.  
Or rather, a few rounds.


End file.
